soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Spencer
Cyrus "Glitch" Spencer is a contestant on season 9 of So You Think You Can Dance. His genre is popping/animating. Biography FOX Bio Cyrus Spencer currently lives in Duluth, GA, and grew up on the Southside of Atlanta. Spencer was born in Dallas, TX and graduated from Creekside High School in 2008. He started dancing at 8 then stopped to play sports and picked it back up at 15. His style of dancing is Animation, Popping, and Robotics. He got signed to Xcel Talent Agency in December of 2011 and he is part of a dance movement to Dubstep music. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Cyrus first auditioned for season 9 in Atlanta, Georgia. Meet the Top 20 (June 27, 2012) Cyrus is sent in to hear the news of whether he made it through to the Top 20 or not with another hip-hop dancer named Feliciano Turk. Cyrus had a tough time during Vegas Week while Feliciano sailed through it with ease, conquering each style. Lil' C tells Feliciano that he brings such quality of entertainment. Nigel tells Cyrus that he's never seen anyone like him before announcing that he made it through to the Top 20. He dances a Martial Arts/Stepping/Animation routine with Brandon Mitchell and Cole Horibe. The piece was danced to "Revolve" by Nathan Lanier and choreographed by Christopher Scott. Nigel praises Cyrus for the fact that even though all of his friends who auditioned with him are not here anymore, he's continued to fight to make it through. Mary praises the trio and tells them that they definitely "hit that out of the ballpark" with the routine. Week 1 (July 11, 2012) In the package, the dancers must describe themselves in nine seconds. Cyrus is paired up with Eliana Girard and assigned a broadway by Tyce Diorio to "Run and Tell That" by the original Broadway cast of Hairspray. Mary praises the pair for the joy, the love, and the life they brought to the routine. She praises Cyrus, telling him he's got an extraordinary heart. Guest judge Kenny Ortega praises Tyce for the routine, telling him that he could imagine an entire number staged around that piece on a Broadway stage. He says the pair's personalities were on fire during the performance. Nigel praises Cyrus, telling him that even though he is great at what he does, he is still not yet a great dancer but he loves that Cyrus gives himself 100% for the routine. Nigel also says that he hopes to watch Cyrus grow on the show if the viewers vote to keep him in. Week 2 (July 18, 2012) Cyrus and partner Eliana danced a jive by Tony Meredith and Melanie LaPatin to "I'm Shakin'" by Jack White. Mary tells Cyrus that she too would've been shaking if she got the jive and she was him. She makes note that although his transitions were rough, his feet weren't quite there, his footwork was apart, and his posture wasn't perfect, she loved the fact that Cyrus was there for Eliana throughout the entire dance. Guest judge Adam Shankman thought it was amazing that Cyrus got through all the footwork, even though it wasn't perfect. Nigel praises the choreographers for helping Cyrus get through it and getting him to do lots of lifts. He tells Cyrus that he still has to connect the dots and make the dance flow better instead of just standing there and waiting for the next move. During the results, Cyrus was announced safe due to his jive in Week 1. Week 3 (July 25, 2012) Cyrus and partner Eliana danced a hip-hop by Tabitha and Napoleon D'umo to "Toxic" by District 78 ft. Cheesa. Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Cyrus' roommates during the competition are Matthew Kazmierczak, Dareian Kujawa, and Daniel Baker. With Daniel's elimination, Brandon Mitchell became a new roommate. *Cyrus is addicted to shoes and loves basketball. *According to Eliana, Cyrus' belly button looks like a "Power" button. Category:Popping Category:Season 9 Category:Dancers